


Migranes

by MoonBiter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brain Damage, Drabble, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBiter/pseuds/MoonBiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dredging up old character inspired writings to inaugurate my account.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Migranes

**Author's Note:**

> Dredging up old character inspired writings to inaugurate my account.

These hands that shake, the hands that hurt as they clench up in sporadic pain- they drip in technicolor, drops pit-pattering onto your hair as you grab at your head in a panic as the colors wrap around your vision as the lights grow dim and your eyes hurt and you end up biting your tongue and the metal taste pulls you, grounding you among this swirling place. Your clenched jaw anchors you as your teeth gnash and scrape and grind and squeal against each other. You’re almost losing it, losing your mind losing your balance losing your steady earth as your sight consumes you, devouring at the integrity of your tendons gnawing at the structure of your bones dissolving your organs. Weakened becomes your heart and ill-focused become your thoughts as your legs give as your arms drop and your chest collapses and blood spills from your mouth. It wasn’t enough- it was never enough and you were only fooling yourself when you thought it was.

And thus you lie on the floor, crumpled and crucified and lost in your head as your voice chatters and barks in a fit of what you wish was lucidity and you can’t help it as your body locks up on you and your brain burns out on you and you’re trapped in a voiceless multitude, sightless and blind, thrashing and spinning out of control and no one wants to hear you and no one can understand you.

Your sight is black again and you can’t hear anything anyone is saying. Your tongue is thick and as unresponsive as your hands which wave around in unreadable gestures as your arms snap and jump and your mind want to spark in a frenzy of red and blue but only yellow drips from your eyes and you scream a harsh almost mechanical screeching as your throat runs itself raw. Hands grasp your forearms with a warm heaviness. You recognize them and struggle towards it towards the lucidity you so desperately want. Your breaths are still shrieks and your fingers are still clenched but you can hear again and you can feel your heart pounding.

Your body had been distant fogged up then something tossed and tumbled beneath waves turbulentchaotic for so long that the stillness of the air is almost a shock but you gulp it down like you're still drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anything else should be tagged!


End file.
